Pirates of the Caribbean: On Moonscar Island
by HighClassSwank
Summary: Jack and Angelica are back in a sequel from POTC: At Driftwood Castle. Jack and Angelica find an orphaned baby and bring her aboard the ship to raise, but the child becomes the least of his worries when an old friend comes asking for Jack's help. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: A Child

**This is a sequel to my story _Pirates of the Caribbean: At Driftwood Castle_. If you haven't read it already, I suggest you do!

Please enjoy my sequel _Pirates of the Caribbean: On Moonscar Island_!**

Four months had passed since Captain Jack Sparrow returned Andrew Driftwood to his home in Alpinotch, where he accepted the crown and became King. It had been Jack, Andrew, Angelica, Gibbs and the rest of the Black Pearl crew who had defeated Julian Berlin, the man who had wanted to kill Andrew to become King and marry his sister, Anna. Captain Roman Waas, the general of the Port Royal British army, had been killed in this battle too. Captain Waas had wanted to kill both Jack and Angelica in revenge for what he believed happened to his nephew, Eric Slate. Captain Waas had believed Angelica murdered his nephew, when the truth was Eric had burned severely and drowned after the ship he and Angelica had escaped on, was hit, lit on fire and sunk. Of course, Jack did not know it was Angelica aboard that ship, and therefore, she almost died from his attack.

But things were back to normal now (in a pirate's eyes), in fact, he and Angelica were both climbing up a large hill, headed to a large town called Pleasantview. The Black Pearl was running low on food and supplies, so the two were dropped off on a mission to bring back things needed for the ship, such as wood to repair a few leaks here and there.

"How...much...farther." Jack puffed as Angelica pushed strongly ahead of him.

"Once we get to the top of this hill, we can rest." she told him. Jack had been complaining this whole trip because it was all up hill.

"Why couldn't we just take the easy way?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. Her face was a bit red from the sun, they had been climbing all day.  
>"There was an easy way?" she growled<p>

"Sure! Just walk in at the entrance!"

She dropped her head and sat down, planting her feet in front of her to prevent herself from butt-sliding down the hill.

"Hey, I thought we weren't resting until we got to the top!" he said sitting down next to her.

"Do you always take the _easy_ way, Jack?" she asked in her Latina accent.

"Always," he grinned, showing his teeth.

"Then that explains a lot." she said placing her head in his lap "We've sent you in to quite a few towns, only to have you come back empty handed."

"Well, those towns sucked."

"No Jack, they were perfectly good towns. You just decided to take the _easy_ way, causing a scene and you to be almost hung, which resulted in us having to come to your rescue."

"I was doing perfectly fine on my own!" he protested

"You had the rope around your neck when we arrived!"

"It was part of my plan!"

"Ohhh, I'm sure it was." she stood up, and wiped her hands on her pants. "C'mon, let's go. We can call it a night when we reach the top."

"You mean we're sleeping outside on this damned hill?" he asked

"No. I was thinking we could sleep in that abandoned cabin, but you can sleep outside if you want to, Jack."

"How do you know it's abandoned?" he asked

"I don't. Which is why we're checking when we get there." she said moving on up the hill.

When they reached the top of the hill, they walked to the cabin and slowly creaked open the door.  
>"Nothing." she said moving inside.<p>

"I see a kitchen," he pushed her aside and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

Angelica, on the other hand, forgot about food the moment she saw a small wooden crib with a lump inside. She peered inside at the lump that had begun move. A small hand appeared, then another, feet and then a small little head with brown hair and blue eyes.

The small toddler blinked up at her and smiled, starting to speak in whatever language babies spoke. She couldn't help herself to smile back, reaching in the crib and picking up the baby and holding her close to her face.

"Hi there little one," she whispered kissing the child's cheek. The baby grabbed Angelica's hair and put it against her own face.

Angelica glanced at the crib and noticed it had painted wooden letters that read _Vienna_.

She held Vienna in her arms as she walked down the hall to find Jack, who was searching the cupboards for food.  
>"Jack," Angelica said sweetly.<p>

"Hmm?" he asked not looking up.

"Look what I found."

He looked up, screamed and hit his head on the cupboard. "What is _that_?" he asked

She frowned "It's a baby."

"Well, I know that, but where did you get it?"

"In the crib when we first walked in."

"Oh, must've missed it," he said. "But, does that mean this place is...occupied?"

"I don't think anyone has been here for days." she said handing the baby to Jack "I'll go check the rooms."

Jack held the baby arms length away in front of his face. He set her down on the dirty floor and wiped his hands on his pants. "So, how did you get here?" he asked the small girl.

The baby put her fingers in her mouth and stared at him.

"I see," he said "Excuse me," he stepped over the small girl and followed the direction in which Angelia had gone, finding her standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Her mother is dead," Angelica said, as she and Jack both stared at the lifeless body collapsed on the floor. There was blood everywhere. "Someone beat her to death."

"What about the father?" Jack asked, a small hope he was still around.

Angelica shook her head "Gone." she kneeled over the body "She died three days ago."

"How terrible." he said, not really caring entirely. The thought of his hungry stomach still remained in his mind.

"It is, Jack, because her child has no one."

"Yeah," he said yawning. Angelica stood up and faced him.

"Which is why we're going to bring her with us back to the ship."

"Alright. Wait, what!" he asked as Angelica pushed past him to pick up the baby from the floor and held her in her arms. "Angelica, are you out of your mind? A baby on the Black Pearl?"

She smiled "Why not?"

"Why not?" Jack laughed nervously "Because! It's just, it's, um, it's...bad luck." Of course, that wasn't the truth. Jack had never spent his time around children and he didn't plan on starting now. Plus, having a baby on the Black Pearl would be embarrassing.

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Bad luck?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, I'm sure. I'm taking Vienna with us."

"Oh, so now you've named her?"

"It says on her crib!" she protested. "Jack, you let me bring this child on board or I walk."

Walk? Okay, now Angelica really wasn't being fair. She was willing to walk out on Jack for someone, who couldn't even talk or yet walk? Now that was just dumb.

"Angelica, I know no matter my answer, you'll bring the kid on board anyway." he gave in

"You know me well," she smiled

Jack closed his eyes and sucked in a breath "Can we at least change her name?"

"If you have one in mind." she said

"Useless?"

Angelica stared at him, her eyes dark "Her name remains the same." she disappeared around the corner.

"Fine." he said. "But if she accidentally falls overboard, don't take it to heart!" he called after her.

Her head peered around the corner, her finger pointing at him in warning "You throw this child off our ship, I swear you will never live to see another sunrise."

"Good! I hate the sun! Oh, and it's _my_ ship!" he called after her.

Looks like he had lost this fight...well, he always lost fights with Angelica. Honestly, he was scared of her, and knowing her, she'd probably leave him on an island if he refused to give her what she wanted. Always parading around the ship like it was hers, giving orders to the crew like it was her job. She had taken over the ship and now his opinions! He was the man of their, well, whatever it was...stirring relationship. He was the boss!


	2. Chapter 2: The Bigger Man

**Alright, I know that I will get some complaints about them not being in character, especially Angelica BUT- hey, can't keep them perfect all the time!**

"What do we have here?" Joshamee Gibbs asked when Angelica handed him Vienna, who was wrapped in a bundle of blankets, three days later. "And where are my supplies?"

"We've been delayed." Jack said, sounding very annoyed as he climbed aboard the ship next to Angelica.

"Oh, no worry. I am sure it was a good enough reason."

"It wasn't." Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Pleasantview was low on the materials we needed, so I decided that was not our best choice." Angelica told him.

"You aren't a very good pirate." Jack told her.

"Shut it, Jack." Gibbs said and looked down at the tiny face in the bundle "Cute little thing," he looked at Angelica "It can't be yours, this child looks about 7 or 8 months old, and I don't remember you walking around with, well, you know." He pointed at her stomach.

"A baby bump?"

"Yeah."

"I'm pretty careful." she side glanced at Jack and took Vienna back. "I made Jack pack the stuff she'd need, such as the crib, some blankets and some weird stuff labeled baby food."

"Excellent!" Gibbs said, Fred Jones reaching in the row boat and pulling out the crib with a confused look on his face.

"You can put that in Jack's cabin, Fred," she said

Jack turned his head to look at her. He slid sideways to whisper in her ear "Okay, this has gone far enough."

"Well, there isn't any room for a crib in mine!" she said

"Then we'll switch!" he suggested

"Maybe it would be best to just share? I mean, when she gets older she'll need her own room. She can have mine, starting now."

Jack grinned "Okay!"

He jogged to catch up with Fred "Here, let me help you!"

Angelica rolled her eyes and Gibbs laughed "He means well," he said.

"Sure." she replied and looked at the child. "Do you think I can do this?" she asked

He shrugged "Of course, you're a woman, aren't you? Plus, you'll have all of us to help you out. In fact, Fred grew up with five younger sisters and had to care for them before he left to Tortuga, he's an expert."

"Fred?" she asked shocked

"I know, you'd never expect him to be a softy, but he is!" Gibbs patted her shoulder "You'll do just fine, but don't plan on us taking care of your duties." he smiled before returning to the helm.

Later that night, Angelica sat in her now shared room with Jack at her night stand brushing her hair in the mirror, watching him lay in the bed, staring at her. She looked down at her free hand, where the amethyst ring was placed on her thumb.

"Jack?" she asked

"Hmm?"

She set her brush and hopped on the bed, lying on her stomach as he lay on his back. "Are you mad at me?"

"Nah."

"You are."

"I am not." he said, sitting up and pushing the pillows in a position to support his back. "I'm just...disappointed, is all."

"Well you shouldn't be. You helped save an innocent life." she looked at him, touching the ring.

His eyes darted to the ring. His hand reached forward and took her hand in his and kissed it. "You, my love, are very beautiful." He rolled over on top of her and began kissing her neck.

"She needs a father, Jack." Angelica whispered in his ear, placing her hands around his neck.

He immediately stopped kissing her and climbed off her, sitting on the corner of the bed.

"No." he simply said

"Jack, I am the one raising her and you are the one I love! We're in a relationship!"

He hopped off the bed, put on his jacket and hat and pointed his index finger at her. "I thought we agreed it was just _stirrings_!"

"Jack! When are you going to admit that you love me and will do anything for me?"

"Never!" he said and opened the door, slamming it shut behind him. This had gone far enough, he had to take action. Angelica was being the bigger person when it should be him! He should've put his foot down and said no about the darn kid coming aboard. He should have never suggested Pleasantview to steal supplies from.

Angelica too, jumped off the bed and opened the door, shouting after him "Where are you going!"

"To sleep on the deck!" he shouted back and disappeared in the darkness.

"Ugh!" she shouted and slammed the door shut.

"Evening Jack," Gibbs greeted him with knowing smile "Angelica kick you out?"

"No, I left on my own accord." he said sitting on the ground and crossing his arms "I don't get it, why does this child suddenly mean everything to her?"

"She's a woman." Gibbs said taking a seat next to Jack, handing him a canteen of rum.

"Thanks." he mumbled as Gibbs went on.

"She just wants you to understand and support her through this; it's not all about the child, for once she's actually trying to make things work between you. She hopes it will bring you two closer together as a couple."

Jack laughed "Okay, one, we're not a couple. Two, it's not going to bring us closer together and three, she thinks she can boss me around!"

"Okay, you listen here, Jack." Gibbs went all serious "Angelica loves you and yes, you two are a couple. You just won't admit it. And yes, it will bring you closer together, you just don't think about these things, they just happen. Lastly, she has every right to boss you around, it's the way she is and admit it, you need someone to keep you from misbehaving."

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" he yelled, shoving the canteen back in Gibbs's hand

"Then what are you?"

"We're just, you know..."

"What?"

"I don't know!" he yelled

"Well, do you love her?"

"I don't know."

"Have you told her you loved her?"

Jack scratched his ear "Yeah, I might've."

"THEN STOP LEADING HER ON!" Gibbs sighed "She isn't a sword Jack, you can't just sharpen her up and then let her go dull."

He looked at Gibbs "Do I really do that?"

"All the time." he said

"She does it too!" he defended himself.

"That's her personality."

"Then her personality suc-"

"No, it doesn't Jack. Just try and understand. See things from her point of view."

"Even the woman-y stuff?"

"No, Jack. Just about Vienna,"

"I hate complicated names..." he muttered and stood up.

"Now go on back in there and tell her what you've just figured out." Gibbs told him

"What have I figured out?"

"Well, didn't you just decide to help parent Vienna?"

"No, you just kept talking on and on. I've decided to just be the bigger man."

"Whatever Jack, just go to bed."

"Night." Jack stood up, and stretched.

"Night."


	3. Chapter 3: Missy

**Hope you like it so far. I know all Jack and Angelica have been doing is fighting on sometimes they are out of character, but the child isn't the main theme of this story. You'll see why in Chapter 4. I have 6 chapters done, I just only post one a day so I have time to get ahead. Being ahead is good, that way you can change something if needed. So yeah, I'll post Chapter 4 tonight. Stay tuned!

Oh, and if you don't like it, don't read it! "If thou does not like ones acting, then thou does not have to watch ones acting." –Quote by me. **

Well, it had been three days since Jack's incident with Angelica and for all three days, he had been forced to sleep with the crew below deck. And deciding that he was going to be the bigger man in this fight, he had been ignoring her and avoiding her all this time. It was actually quite easy, because Jack hadn't seen Angelica either, meaning she was avoiding and ignoring him too. And that meant this fight would never end, because knowing Angelica, she wouldn't be the first to give in.

"Morning, Jack." Gibbs greeted him with a nod.

"Morning!" he said back, passing his friend and climbing the stairs to the stern, pausing in mid step. Angelica stood at the top, holding Vienna in her arms and looking out, talking to the small child that probably didn't even understand anything she was saying.

Angelica turned her head to see who had climbed the stairs, saw it was Jack and immediatly turned her head back to face the ocean. Jack had to admit, with the wind blowing in her direction, blowing her hair back and the sunrise, she looked drop-dead beautiful. He shook his head.

_Stop it Jack_ He warned himself. _It's one of her tricks, she can get into your mind and make you think things._

But it was too late, memories had started flying through Jack's brain. Angelica and him when they first met in the Spanish Convent, when he gave Angelica the ring, when she begged him not to leave her on the island a second time, when she cried over his body in fear he was shot and lastly, when she got undressed...

"Enough Jack!" she said. She had turned to face him, her eyes flashed with annoyance. "Stop avoiding me!"

"You stop avoiding me!" he retorted. To his surprise, Angelica awknowledged him first.

"I've been avoiding you because you've been avoiding me!"

"I've been avoiding you because, well... I wanted to!" he said

"You wanted to avoid me?" she asked, lowering her voice from a shout to a calm tone.

"Who wouldn't? You honestly scare the living hell out of me!"

She blinked, taken aback by his comment. "I scare you?" she asked

Great. Yet another thing he said that he would regret in the future. He knew Angelica would use that against him for the rest of his life.

"You know Jack," she said "Why don't you spend time with her?" she walked up to him and handed him Vienna.

"I, uh, er, don't, um, really, er..."

"Please." the look on Angelica's face looked so innocent, just like when they first met.

"I'd love to!"

Angelica smiled "I have to go help clean the rail of the ship as I promised...because I keep my word."

"Right, you go uh, clean that rail!" he called after her holding the small girl.

He sat down on the ground with her in his lap.

"Hello there, missy," he said holding her up so she'd stand on her feet. She let out a small childish giggle, making Jack smile.

She fell down on her bum, and allowed spit to spill out of her mouth, causing a huge bubble to form. Jack popped it with his finger and she giggled.

"You know, you're an alright kid. Cuteness is a good strength." he picked her up again and balanced her on her feet, helping her take steps as he held her hands. "You sort of look like me..."

Hah, what a joke. He looked at the girls features. She had brown hair, freckles, blue eyes and a cute nose. "Well, maybe not exactly like me. You should get dreadlocks though, you'll never have to fuss with your hair again!"

"Goo-goo, ga-ga."

"Uh..." he paused "Never mind that, let me keep talking. I like talking to you. You sort of look like Angelica, your hair and nose. But your blue eyes, doesn't really fit in. But hey, fitting in is dumb, so keep your eyes like that."

He gently let her fall on the deck and released his grip so she could crawl around. She started for the rail, causing Jack to quickly reach his arms out to grab her.

"Oh no you don't, missy!"

"I like that name," Angelica said climbing back up the stairs.

"That was fast."

"Well, I didn't really go clean the rail."

"You lied?"

"No, I have to go help clean it sometime today, so I told the truth by lying to you."

"Got me again!" he smiled "I still have yet to steal that."

Angelica scooped up Vienna in her arms once again. "I think Missy is a good nickname."

"Nickname?" he asked "I think it makes a great real name."

"It's a good nickname."

"Whatever, I'm never calling her Vienna."

"You don't have to."

"Good."

"But, it's nap time. So I'll come back up and we can talk."

"Awh, way to be a boring parent. Nap time, really? That's lame!"

"Children need lots of sleep Jack!"

"I never had naps when I was a kid!"

"That explains tons, then."

Angelica shook her head and walked down the steps and into her old room below.


	4. Chapter 4: Morgan Moonscar

Early the next morning, Jack was woken up by a large knock on his door and a very familiar voice, though, not from his crew.

"Jack Sparrow!" the man on the other side boomed. "Get up you buffoon!"

Jack's head turned to where Angelica was laying, her eyes focused on the ceiling, obviously annoyed that she had been woken up by a complete stranger, or better yet, one of Jack's friends. The knocking started again, so he got up and made his way for the door.

"Blasted, no good, idiot, who does this man think he is? Waking up Jack-" he opened the door still muttering.

"-SPARROW!" the man with the long white beard and hair greeted him with arms stretched out, hugging him tightly. "Ah, little Jackie."

The man gave him a noogy and wrapped his arm tightly around Jack. "Miss Teach!"

Angelica had come up behind Jack to peer over his shoulder to see who had disturbed her sleep, only to embraced in a huge hug from the familiar pirate.

From where the three were standing, Jack could see through his door, another ship a little ways off titled the _Maelstrom. _Jack's jaw dropped from complete shock.

"Still got the good ol' girl!" the man said patting his shoulder seeing Jack staring at the ship. "Never failed me, after all this time!"

Jack smiled a bit. The _Maelstrom_ was one of the ships Jack had spent most of his time growing up on with his father and his father's best friend, Morgan McCrite, best known as Morgan Moonscar. Morgan Moonscar was a good pirate, good friend to Jack's father and a good man to Jack himself. When his father left the ship for long periods of time, it was Morgan who stepped in to make sure Jack was alright and did his chores, but he was also a great uncle to him. Yes, Jack considered Morgan Moonscar an uncle because of all that time they spent together.

"It's good to see you Jackie, all grown up with a woman and," he lowered his voice to a whisper "a child. Jack, I sure hope it wasn't an accident."

"It isn't mine." he explained "Angelica-"

"You've been together all this time? Jackie, I'm impressed!" Morgan said patting his shoulder again.

"Well, not exactly..." Jack said "But, having a baby on board is sort of embarrassing..."

"Well, if it's not yours, whose is it?" Morgan winked at Angelica.

"Jack and I found the child alone in her crib, her mother dead. So naturally, we took her home with us."

"Aye, I would've done the same thing."

"You...would have?" Jack asked Morgan

"Of course! I enjoy kids! Heck, I spent more time with you than your father did!"

Jack frowned. It was true, Jack's father often was too busy going from ship to ship and trading for the East India Trading company. Morgan, of course, had his own ship that Jack lived on. Morgan's crew was like a whole bunch of Uncles too. Jack enjoyed his life on the _Maelstrom_ and his time when he and his father spent together, even though most of their meetings were short.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked Morgan.

Morgan went all serious and lowered his voice a bit. "I've come to speak with you. I need your help."

Jack shrugged "Anything."

"I want you to join my crew."

Jack saw the look on Angelica's face from the corner of his eye so he quickly said. "Anything but that."

"Jackie, then let me borrow your compass."

"No!"

Morgan sighed "Excuse us Miss Teach, great seeing you again. I missed you when Jack ran off, never came to my ship for dinner." Morgan led Jack out of the room and down the ship a ways where he continued their conversation "Then help me. Come with me and my crew to Louisiana. My father has treasure buried there for me, it is of great power."

"Great power?" Jack asked suddenly interested

"Yes, there is a healing stone. Will save the life of anyone who is dying. Tons of other stuff my father found over the years."

"What's in it for me?" he asked, crossing his arms. There always had to be an even deal in order for Jack to perform a favor for someone, even a close friend.

"Well, you can pick whatever you want. Jack, you know me, we don't need to make a solid deal now. I'd be glad to let you think about it as we go."

"Alright, but I-"

"Jack is not leaving his ship." Angelica had followed them.

Jack's lip curled. "This woman never lets me say or do anything I want."

"Then take your whole crew with you. Jackie, we need to do some catching up, you too Miss Teach. You all look like you need some adventure."

"I will." Jack said, holding up his hand to keep Angelica from speaking.

Morgan smiled and patted Jack's shoulder. "That's my boy. We'll leave right away!"

"You idiot." Angelica hissed once Morgan had walked off. "Sailing to Louisiana!"

"It will be a nice voyage with old friends!"

"I don't like it, Jack." she warned

"What's not to like?" he asked

"This treasure."

"Treasure is very likable. Now if you'd excuse me, I'm going to go inform the crew."

But Angelica stopped him, a fake smile spreading across her face as she placed her hands around his neck and pressed her body against his. "Jack." she whispered removing his hat and placing it on her head. "Why don't we just settle down for a bit, you and I?"

He felt her lips touch his, his eyes focused on the_ Maelstrom_ that was starting to move off.

"Yeah um," he pushed her away "sounds great. But I really have to go."  
><em>I'm being the bigger man!<em>

He quickly jogged down the ship to tell Gibbs the new plan, Angelica shouting at him in Spanish, angry that her sudden romantic approach on him failed.

"Follow Morgan's ship to Louisiana." he explained

"Louisiana?" Gibbs asked in shock "Alright. Mind telling me what's there that is so urgent?"

"A treasure!"

"Ahh, that makes sense."


	5. Chapter 5: When Jack Left

Angelica stood alone on the stern of the ship, her arms wrapped around herself to shield the cold ocean breeze coming in her direction. The _Maelstrom_ sailed calmly ahead, lanterns lighting up only the sides as it lead the way to some island in Louisiana, where Morgan had said his father left him treasure.

Angelica trusted Morgan, for she had known him so long. It was Jack who had introduced the two and Morgan happily let her stay on the ship, the very ship that sailed ahead of them and it was Jack she didn't trust. Angelica had left the _Maelstrom_ to find her father, seeing as nothing was left for her to do. Jack had left her and she still remembered that night extremely well.

* * *

><p><em>Angelica woke up to the sound of Jack's feet hitting the floor. She opened her eyes to see he was bent low, putting on his boots. His jacket was already on and his hat sat on the bed beside him, removed from its hook. <em>

_Seeing what he was doing, she grabbed his hat and held it close to her body. When he sat up, searching for his hat with his hand and realizing it was no longer at his side, he turned to Angelica._

_"C'mon, give it here." he said quietly, putting out his hand for the hat, avoiding her eyes completely. His voice wasn't his normal, it seemed a bit wounded. _

_"Jack," she sat up. The room was dimly lit by a latern that hung from a hook on the wall. "You aren't-"_

_"Angelica, give me the damn hat."_

_She looked down at the hat she held in her arms, turning it over and over with her hands. "You're leaving me." she whispered. "All I ask is why."_

_It remained silent in the room for the longest time, so she crawled from her side of the bed to where he was sitting and wrapped her arms around him from behind, her chin resting on his shoulder._

_"Why Jack?" she whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek. She began to shake in frustration from him not answering her. Tears built up in her eyes, slipping down her cheeks like mini waterfalls, breaking off from one another. What the hell had she done wrong to get him to leave so suddenly?_

_After a while, he felt her arms drop from his body and her warm breath no longer breathing on his neck. "I want adventure." _

_"Adventure?" she choked "Jack, we have adventure every day, this whole ship is an adventure. _Life_ is an adventure!"_

_"There is a treasure." he said_

_"A treasure?"_

_"James and Frankie asked that I go with them to search for it. It's what we always wanted, even as kids. It's real, Angelica."_

_She crawled off the bed to sit in front of him, bending down on her knees on the floor, her hands squeezing his in desperation. "I thought you loved me. Take me with you. Do not leave me alone."_

_He slipped down from the bed, so both of them were in front of each other on their knees. Jack's hands cupped her face as he leaned in and kissed her softly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, but he pushed them off as he pulled his lips from hers and stood up. _

_He grabbed his hat from the bed, did a final bow to her before putting it atop his head and closed the door tightly shut behind him as he left their room. It was over. He had left her for some treasure. Love was nothing to Jack Sparrow and Angelica had none to give. He had taken her heart, all of it. _

_That was when she realized there was nothing left for her here. Without Jack, the _Maelstrom_ meant nothing. She grabbed her jacket and went after Jack, but never found him. She was officially on her own. He had done her a favor by saving her from making her vows, so she did owe him one if he ever returned. But whatever favor she had owed him was long gone forgotten._

_But it was Blackbeard on her mind now. Her father was the only thing she had left, though; she never really had him to begin with. She would find her father and forget about Jack Sparrow. It wasn't what she wanted, but usually the things she wanted were lost at some point. It's how it worked her whole life._

* * *

><p>And that was why she didn't like Jack's choice to go with Morgan, because she feared that he would leave again, just like last time and all for a stupid treasure. He had obviously lied to her, now that she thought of it, because Angelica remembered seeing James and Frankie still working on the <em>Maelstrom<em> when she left. Plus Jack had said so himself, he couldn't stand those two! He had simply lied about adventure and some treasure, he had just wanted to get away. Away from her.

Angelica had sworn she'd never see Jack again, but here she was, sailing on the Black Pearl with him following Morgan Moonscar for some unknown treasure.

"The power to heal..." she muttered to herself "Hah!"

"Maybe when we find this treasure, the stone will have the power to heal your wicked personality." a voice said from behind her.

"Very funny Jack." she said turning to face him, her back leaning against the rail.

"Oh, I wasn't being funny." he said coming up close to her. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About...?"

"You and your stupidity!" she spat "I know you never went with Frankie and James after that treasure!"

Jack's face went blank. "Impressive, though, I would've been more impressed if you had figured that out _years_ ago."

"I didn't have time to figure it out _years_ ago because I wasn't wasting my time thinking about you, _years_ ago!"

"Okay, could we just stop elaborating on the word _years_, we're not old people. It wasn't _that_ long ago!" he said

"So, what's it going to be this time, Captain?"

"Wha-"

"Are you going to suddenly find this treasure and tell me that something else is calling for you? What's it called, oh yeah, _adventure_!"

"Angelica, I don-"

"Or are you going to make up some lie about your father being very sick and just walk out?"

"Stop-"

"Or, oh I know! Are you going to tell me that theres another woman and she has beautiful long blonde hair?"

"I hate blondes." he said and grabbed Angelica, pulling her in and kissing her lips. The two parted quickly and she wiped off her lips with her sleeve.

"What was that?" she snapped

"Pure satisfaction." he grinned.

"Ugh!" she threw her hands up in the air and marched passed him. "Eres un idiota, bueno para nada anormal, no merece mejor, estúpidos, ignorantes!"

"What? You want to kiss again?" he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, kissing her once again. Angelica stood frozen as his lips moved against hers just the way she liked it. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth a bit, allowing him to enter. She felt his hands rub her back as she let out a small moan. Jack stopped for only a second before kissing her again. She enjoyed it for a second more, then pulled away and tried to push past him, but his grip around her body was too strong.

He held her in a tight hugging position, so her face was right up again his, him looking down and her looking up.

"Let me go." she tried blowing her hair out of her face, but failed. It just went straight up, and back down, covering her eyes again.

Jack's hand removed itself from her back so he could push it from her face and behind her ear. Feeling her chance to escape, she did, but his other hand held onto her non-free hand tighter, and he pulled her back in sort of a tango kind of way. He caught her in his arms, scooped her low and then brought her back up. He grinned.

"Bastard." she glared. The two began slow dancing, Jack spinning her around by lifting his arm high over his head so she could turn.

"Not so much of a bastard now, am I? Dancing is the way to a spanish heart. Even a cold, dark, black one."

She glared as she turned around him again, dropped almost touching the floor, and was lifted back up.

"We're going to keep dancing until you smile." he said. One hand was holding onto hers as the other was placed on her spine. "Remember those ridiculous pants I wore when we first met that were too short, so you made me get new ones?"

She didn't smile.

"No? Okay, hmm. How about the time I accidently left you in the row boat?."

"That wasn't funny." she said darkly "I almost drowned in that storm."

"You're right it wasn't. But what was funny was when your father made me jump off that cliff."

A tiny smile formed on her face.

"Eh, good enough for Jack Sparrow." so he stopped dancing, but still held on to her in the same position.

"Even more funny, I still have that voodoo doll."

His eyes widened and he quickly released his grip on her. putting his hands up in surrender.

"Not so fast." she quickly pulled him back with a smile. She brushed her lips on the surface of his, fooling him into thinking she was going to kiss him. "It's safely tucked away in my trunk."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good!"

"But I can still pull it out anytime, anyday." she released her grip on him, did a quick bow and climbed down the stairs to the regular deck, heading to their room to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Mermaids

**Okay, so I'll probably get some hate comments on this chapter because it sucks, but I'm sorry. Haha. I'll see if I can post Chapter 7 tonight, so you don't have to be stuck with this boring one. Also, I've got lots of other POTC story ideas, I have a feeling it's going to become my main writing topic. So yeah, those who like my writing, stick with me! Also, someone messaged me asking when this story was going to end. I take it they didn't like it, but I usually don't decide when my stories end, they sort of decide on their own. So I have no clue.

Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Captain," Gibbs knocked on Jack's door late one night "Jack!"<p>

"This better be a dream," he muttered, rolling over to wrap his arms around Angelica's naked body.

"Jack!" Gibbs banged on the door fifty more times.

"It's not..." he lazily rolled out of bed, slipped on his boots and opened the door. "Evening, how may I assist you at this fine, midnight time?"

"Emergency." Gibbs said

Angelica had gotten out of bed too, her boots were already on and she was dressed. Jack turned around, "Wow, that was fast."

"I usually don't take my time prepping in the mirror." she looked at Jack with a long, hard stare before pushing past him. "What is it? Is the _Maelstrom_ down?"

"No, no. Nothing of that sort. I just, well, c'mon!"

Gibbs lead the way to where most of the ship crew were already at, each and everyone one staring down into the water.

_"Carry my soul  
>Into the night."<em>

"Do I hear...music?" Jack asked peering over the edge, only to scream and back away.

"Mermaids." Gibbs said "They swam this way and grabbed onto our ship, some are on the _Maelstrom_ too."

"_May the stars guide my way  
>I glory in the sight."<em>

"I've had enough with mermaids for a lifetime." Jack shot a glance at Angelica who was looking over the edge, a bit confused. "Warming us up with a lovely song I s'pose?"

"No." Angelica said quickly. "Listen."

_"As darkness takes the day..."_

"They seem...sad."

"Sad?" Jack asked "It's an act!"

"No, something is wrong."

The mermaids chants grew louder, their sad faces peering up at the men on the ship. A few shed tears, as others looked down into the water, struggling to hold on the ship side.

_"Ferte in noctem anima meam; _Carry my soul into the night  
><em>Illustre stellae via meam;<em> May the stars light my way  
><em>Aspectu illo glorior;<em> I glory in the sightst

_Dum capit nox diem;_ As the darkness takes the day

_Cantate vitae canticum;_ Sing a song, a song of life  
><em>Sine dolore actae;<em>Lived without regret

_Dicite eis quos amabam ; _Tell the ones I loved _(sing a song)_

_Me numquam obliturum ;_ I will never forget  
><em>(A song of life)<br>_  
><em>Made without regret...<em>

Tell the ones  
>The ones I loved<br>I never will forget

Never will forget..."

"They are warning us." Angelica concluded "Something has hurt them greatly and is forcing them to leave their home. They have lost many loved ones and they will never forget what ever has harmed them."

"Well, mermaid expert, why didn't we have you get the mermaid tear on the fountain of youth mission!" Jack said

"No one asked." she said

"Bull! You were to afraid, admit it!"

"Afraid?" she laughed "Not!"

"Ohhh, yes you were!" he taunted "The look on your face when you almost fell in the water! If it wasn't for me, you would be dead!"

"If it wasn't for ME you would be dead!" she snapped back.

"ENOUGH!" Gibbs shouted, getting the whole crews attention. "Why don't we just ask them?"

Angelica shrugged and leaned back over, but all but one mermaid had left. Angelica opened her mouth to speak, but the beautiful creature lowered her head into the water and disappeared from view.

"They've warned us." she said "Mermaids never get afraid. Whatever is ahead must be dangerous. I say we head back."

"Awh, c'mon! The adventure has just begun!" Jack said grinning "And I know you like dangerous adventure," he pinched her shoulder.

She glared at him. "I'm turning the ship around."

She pushed past all the men to reach the helm, in which she turned right, slowly changing the direction of the ship to the opposite way that were headed.

Jack didn't really care what Angelica did at this point, but then the thought of the treasure popped into his mind, so he immediately took action.

"No!" he pushed her from the wheel, only to be pushed back. The two began pushing each other like small children fighting over the last chocolate bar.

"Hand over the wheel Jack!" she said each word individually as she struggled to fight him off.

"I am the man of this ship, the Captain and I am in charge!" he said pushing her left as she pushed him right.

"Not of this relationship you're not!" she spat

He pushed her again and grabbed the wheel. She stumbled a few steps back, regained her balance and pushed the hair from her face. "Jack, give me the wheel or this relationship is over."

Darn. Jack hated when she did this. He could never tell if she was serious or just trying to get her way. Either way, he wouldn't want to risk it. Angelica was a witty woman and very stubborn at that. She always ended up getting what she wanted.

If he wanted to kiss her, but she didn't want him to, he got the message. When it was the perfect time to makeout in bed, she didn't want to. It was always the odd times she wanted things, in the middle of the night, at dinner or during an argument. It was true, whatever she wanted, she'd get and she usually got it.

* * *

><p>Angelica had taken over the wheel and turned the ship around to go in the direction the mermaids fled. Jack stood a few feet away, arms crossed and thinking, and then, he spotted a rope.<p>

Slowly making his way over to it without drawing much attention to himself, he grabbed it and put it behind his back.

"You know," he made his way over to Angelica with a mischievous smile on his face "I think you're right about turning the ship around."

He brushed his hand against her cheek, tucking her dark brown hair behind her ear and breathing in it. She smiled and breathed in the smell of rum on his breath. It was a familiar smell, a smell she liked.

Jack could feel her falling for his act but waited just a moment longer. Her lips slowly made their way up his neck...

_Yes, yes!_

They nibbled his ear, moved up to his cheek and just before they reached his lips, he sprang. The pulled the rope from behind, pushed Angelica by her shoulders against one of the sail poles and quickly tied the rope around her, double knotting it.

"There," he said wiping off his hands. "Now I can turn the ship back around in the right direction."

"Bastard!" she shouted, struggling against the rope.

He ignored her crude comment and guided the ship around. Gibbs, Fred and a few other members of the crew had stopped to watch the fight and were now staring dully at Jack.

"What?" he asked

The crews' eyes went to Angelica.

"Awh, c'mon, she deserved it!" he said

Gibbs and Fred exchanged a look, and then moved forward quickly, tying Jack to the same pole by Angelica. He smiled sweetly at her, trying to make the situation less awkward, but she stomped on his foot.

"OW! Will someone please tie her feet!"

"Fred, I want you to turn the ship away from Louisiana and just go back. I believe Angelica is right about the mermaids, we need to leave right now."

"Well, I think we should just keep going after the treasure." Fred said.

"What?" Gibbs was shocked, Fred was always with him.

"Perhaps the mermaids know what we're looking for and put on an act so we wouldn't go after it."

"Yeah, yeah...you know...I think you're right!" Gibbs put his fingers on his chin, feeling his unshaved face. "Alright, let's keep going!"

"What?" Angelica spat.

"Sorry," Gibbs shrugged "But I'm on Fred's side."

"And Fred is on mine," Jack rubbed it in. "Therefore, everyone is on my side."

"There is no side Jack!" she shouted

"Apparently, now there is. Now, come come, untie me."

"Sorry Jack," Gibbs said as Fred took over the helm and made the ship follow the _Maelstrom_ "No can do."

"No can do? Hah! I'm Captain of this ship, you do what I tell you!"

"Yes, but what good is a Captain tied up?" Gibbs and Fred laughed. "Now, seeing as you two are stuck there, and will be for a while, I will feed Missy dinner." Gibbs said and walked off, humming a small tune.


	7. Chapter 7: A Harvest

**Well, here is another chapter! Please review! (: **

* * *

><p>"Look what you got us into!" Angelica snapped at him.<p>

"What _I_ got us into? Love, it's more of your fault than mine." Jack said

"And how is this my fault?" her Spanish accent was fantastic when she was steamed

"You should've never pushed your Captain."

"You should've never pushed a woman!"

"Well, you deserved it!" he said

"Deserved it? Jack, no one deserves to be pushed around. You know I am right about the mermaids, you are just too stubborn to give up on something that will give you power!"

He sighed loudly. Did she really have to make things complicated? "No, Angelica, I think you're wrong about the mermaids. They always do that to sailors; trick them into that sort of stuff."

"Yes, but they use their romantic charm, not sadness!"

"Maybe it's a new thing they're trying. Now shut up, you're giving me a headache."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Fred, untie me at once." she demanded, directing her attention at the man working the helm.

Fred glanced over and shook his head. "If I untie anyone, it's Jack."

"What!"

"I know you a bit too well, the moment I set you free you go back to your duties, but the minute someone leaves the helm, you'd turn the ship around."

She frowned. That actually hadn't been her plan, but now that he mentioned it, it seemed like a darn good idea.

"So." Fred stepped forward and cut Jack's ropes "He's free, you're not."

Jack squeezed his hands to allow the circulation to flow again. "You know what sounds really good right now? Some rum. Yeah, that sounds mighty fine."

"How long will I have to stay here?" she asked as Jack disappeared.

"Until we get to shore." Fred told her. "No more talking, you're giving me a headache."

She closed her eyes out of frustration. She was fed up with Jack and his crew, she wanted off the _Black Pearl_ right now. But would they let her off? Most likely not.

* * *

><p>The ships reached shore about five hours later, the men on the ships climbed down on wooden planks and onto the land, where they stretched, applauded, laughed and drank in celebration of a successful journey.<p>

Fred had untied Angelica and brought her down to land, where she was patted on the shoulders by all the men. One of them stuffed a canteen full of rum in her hands.  
>"Drink!" said one<p>

"Drink!" said the other.  
>Soon, a full circle of chanting men had gathered around Angelica.<br>"Drink, drink, drink, drink!" they all chanted as she flipped open the top of the canteen and put it to her mouth, flipping it upside down and chugging the rum inside.

"Drink, drink, drink!"

She paused, removing her lips from the top to take a breath and then began chugging again.

"ENOUGH!" Jack yelled over the chanting, making everything go silent. He was the last one off the Black Pearl and he was holding Missy, which made the _Maelstrom_ crew burst into laughter at the sight of Jack Sparrow holding a baby.

Jack ignored their taunting and approached Angelica.  
>"You're finished." he growled, grabbing the canteen in her hand. She gripped it tightly and smiled.<p>

"What's the matter?" she asked Jack "I thought you liked it when women were drunk? It makes the job easier!"

The _Maelstrom_ crew burst into laughter again as the _Black Pearl_ crew stood quietly. They were use to these arguments and no longer found them funny, but annoying.

Jack managed to remove her fingers from the canteen so he could take it away.

"Enough, enough!" Morgan Moonscar had just climbed down from his ship, silencing his crew. "We've got work to do. Grab yourselves some shovels and follow Jack."

The crews of both ships moved forward to pick shovels as Jack stayed with Angelica and Missy. He was sick at the fact that Angelica had said that out loud. But could she help it? No, she was a bit drunk.

"All I ask if that you have some sort of self control." he told her as Missy grabbed one of his dreadlocks and pulled hard. "OW!" he shouted "Here, take her."

He shoved the girl into Angelica's arms and grabbed the last shovel. "You can watch her as we work. Now come on,"

He took Angelica's hand and led her to the front of the group.

"Hold my shovel, will you? As you can see, my hands are a bit full." Jack asked Gibbs.

Once Gibbs had taken the shovel, Jack reached inside his pocket and pulled out the compass.

The needle began to spin and pointed to his left, where Angelica stood holding his hand and Missy in the other.

"Nope." he said and shook it again "Treasure."

The needle spun around and around, finally pointing straight. Morgan, who had been watching, grunted and moved forward.

Both crews used their swords to chop down bushes or cut branches in their path as they made their way through the forest swamp. Boots making sucking sounds as they were lifted and then smacked back down in the mucky earth. Mosquitoes buzzed in their faces, so hands clapped everywhere.

Jack's gaze went to Angelica, who had two mosquitoes on her face, so he used his free hand to wipe them away, seeing as hers were full with Missy and holding onto his hand.

"We sleep here." Morgan suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"But we only just started!" Jack said.

"Yeah, well the sun is going down and this swamp is full of mosquitoes and I'm hungry.

"Perfect!" Jack said, he had just now realized he hadn't eaten all day "Let's eat!"

* * *

><p>As the crews sat down on the grass and fallen logs and ate, Jack sat a bit farther from the group watching Missy play in the grass. She rolled around and around and giggled nonstop. She paused to look at him with her soft blue eyes before pointing at the bushes.<p>

"Bush." Jack said

Missy didn't seem to hear him because she crawled straight for it. He sighed loudly as he abandoned his dinner plate and stood up to go after her, but was shocked to see Angelica kneeling down in them.

"Jack," she said.

His eyes widened. "Angelica, what are you doing?"

"I need to show you something." she whispered.

"I'm eating," he pointed out "And weren't you just over there eating with-"

"No, I left because this place seems already occupied and I was right! Jack, the mermaids, it was real."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just, come!"

She picked Missy up in her arms and led Jack down the path she had taken before. They walked for about ten minutes and then came to an abrupt stop.

"There." she pointed.

"Where?"

She ducked down and pointed through the bushes. Jack's eyes widened at what he saw and heard. Screams of pain filled the night air and the smell of dead flesh filled his nostrils.

"Mermaid harvesting..." he said looking at the surroundings. Tails had been removed from the mermaids and were loaded on the ships as the other halves were piled up. Other mermaids awaited in small holding cages in the water.

"Jack, I told you." Angelica said "We have to go back."

"We can take these men!" he said, setting down Missy and pulling out his compass. "We're going to have to because the treasure is apparently right where they are working."

Angelica and Jack stared at the compass, not noticing the fact that Missy had crawled through the bushes and was heading straight towards the men who harvested mermaids.

"Let's go." he said and began to crawl backwards, Angelica following his lead. The two made it back to camp to explain what they had seen to Morgan and the others.

"A mermaid harvest?" he asked shocked. "Doesn't sound good, those men are pretty cruel."

"Yes, and they are right where we need to go!" Angelica explained.

Morgan frowned. "We'll have to take them." he turned and began explaining a plan to both crews.

"Where's Missy?" Angelica asked.

Jack's eyes widened. "Did you have her?"

"No, you took her when we reached the bushes."

"And I set her down to look at the compass..."

"Oh no!" they both echoed and turned to Morgan.

"Listen, whatever your plan is, we have to do it now!" Jack said coming up from behind him.

"Please." Angelica begged.

"I understand." Morgan laughed "I left Jack in Tortuga once when he was a tot. Ah, nevermind that, let's go!"

And suddenly, the quiet, untouched jungle was filled with shouts and men crashing through the plants, making a very large path.


	8. Chapter 8: We've Found Barbossa!

The crews of both ships had taken refuge behind the bushes Jack and Angelica had been at just ten minutes before. Jack, who was actually a bit afraid something had happened to little Missy, got out the canteen of rum he had taken from Angelica and gulped it all down.

"So, a plan," Morgan whispered in Jack's ear.

"You have one?" Jack asked

"Of course not."

"Aye, me either." he closed the lid of the canteen and handed it back to Angelica. "Here, you can have it back now."

"I was thinking we could go the long way around, and slowly sneak onto the ship and split the crew up so they have nowhere to run. So, some can be stationed on their ship, others on the ground and a few look for Missy. And then-"

Jack cut Morgan off, "I was thinking more like, running straight towards them with our swords out, yelling at the top of our lungs."

"That's your plan?" Morgan asked.

"It usually is."

"Alright, men, lets draw out our swords and attack...NOW!"

* * *

><p>And then the crews were back in action, charging forward and catching their enemies by surprise. The men who were harvesting the mermaids paused, looked up and quickly made way to their ship, yelling for help. As the crew took on the other men, Jack ducked and dodged swords and knifes, making his way towards the ship that was docked.<p>

He climbed up the wooden plank and reached the deck, where men were also fighting. He pushed his way past them, in search of the Captain's cabin. He found it blocked by a man from the _Maelstrom_ crew and an enemy.

Jack tapped the enemy's shoulder. "Um, excuse me,"

The man, quite confused and in hard concentration in his fight, moved over so Jack could enter.

Closing the door behind him, Jack spotted what he was looking for.

"Missy!" he walked forward and scooped the girl up in his arms. She pointed behind Jack. "What?"

"Goo-goo, gaga,"

Jack turned and saw a man with a wooden leg, brown wispy beard and a monkey on his shoulders standing behind him with a knife pointing at him.

"Hello, Jack." Barbossa greeted him.

"Oh...hi..." he said unpleasantly "I didn't expect you to be here."

"And I didn't expect _you_ either." he stepped forward, making Jack back up. "How did you find me?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly looking for-"

"Did Hook send you?" Barbossa demanded

"Hook? Who the bloody hell is Hook?"

Barbossa, feeling Jack no longer a threat, put his knife away and sighed.

"Captain Hook is an idiot, sort of a wimp. He captured me and put me in his crew so I could Captain this ship and harvest mermaids."

"I've never heard of him." Jack said

"No one has, he's sort of just trying to make something out of himself. He's an old boatswain of Blackbeard's."

"Ohh." Jack frowned "I hate him already."

"You never answered my question, Jack, why are you here?"

"Morgan Moonscar." he said "Asked me to accompany him on a voyage to find his father's treasure that is, apparently, on this island."

"Ahhh, I see. Well, have you found it yet?"

"No, we found you first. Would've let you be if I didn't forget this kid."

"Yes, I was wondering about that. Whose is she?"

Jack thought for a moment. Missy's real parents were in the past, this was the present and soon to be the future and he wanted Missy to think of him as, well, a father. Sort of. He wasn't sure. The thought of that sounded weird. But it was what Angelica wanted, and Jack loved Angelica and Jack sort of liked this kid like she was his own. So, from now on, she'd be "his own".

"She's mine." he said with a grin. "Don't we look alike?"

"No." Barbossa said dryly. "You don't."

Jack frowned "Maybe a bit more like Angelica then?" he asked

Barbossa used his tongue to get something out from between his teeth before replying "Angelica is the mother?"

"Of course!"

"Was it an accident?"

Jack sighed loudly. He had no clue what to say to this because Missy wasn't exactly his real kid. If he told Barbossa it was planned, that might seem a bit too fake. If he said it was an accident, well, that of course was more believable.

"Yeah, an accident."

"They always are." Barbossa said. "Now Jack, what you discovered today is not my doing. I was ordered to harvest mermaids for Hook. I think if you destroy his crew that is with me, I'll be free to go. I don't want one to tattle on me and get me killed and I'm sure you wouldn't want that either."

"No, not at all..." Jack said

"So, as everyone else battles out there, would you like to sit down and have some tea and discuss the Pearl?"

Barbossa moved forward and sat in the big comfy chair, leaving Jack to sit in the small wooden one with Missy in his lap.

"Care for an apple?" Barbossa asked

"Nah,"

"So, what's her name?" he asked

"Vienna, but we like to call her Missy."

"Vienna?" Barbossa took a huge bite from the apple and spoke again "What kind of name is that? Sounds like some stuck up British name."

"That's why we call her Missy."

Barbossa nodded in understanding. "So, about the Pearl. When I get back on it, I think I should go back to my post as Captain."

"No!" Jack protested "The ship is rightfully Angelica's."

"You mean she's your Captain?"

"No, I am but-"

"Enough chit-chat, Jack!" the door slammed open "We're finished here, time to go." Angelica's spanish accent said, her hands her on her hips and her hair was out of place.

"Yes dear," Jack said quickly getting up. "We can just leave him here," he pointed his thumb back at Barbossa.

"Hi Angelica," he waved from where he was sitting.

She looked at Jack questioningly before waving for Barbossa to come with them.

* * *

><p>"Obviously, the <em>Maelstrom<em> crew weren't skilled swordsmen because over three-fourths of them have been killed." Angelica explained once the three of them had gotten off the ship Barbossa was Captaining. "Your crew," she turned her attention to Barbossa "Or what was left of it anyway, fled in small row boats off the island."

"Some crew I had, huh?" Barbossa sighed.

"So, Morgan's crew and your crew are all gone. All that's left is the _Black Pearl_'s crew. So, I suggest that you come with us aboard our ship." she finished

"What about Morgan's ship? Surely a Captain as old as he would not want to leave their lovely _Maelstrom_ behind." Jack said.

Angelica frowned "I suppose you're right. We could always have some of our crew help him get to Tortuga to find a new crew."

"No, that's quite alright Miss Teach." Morgan had come over to join their conversation. "The _Maelstrom_ and I would like to remain on this island."

"What for?" Jack asked "It's completely trashed."

"It belonged to my father, his treasure if here and I feel I should clean it up and help the surviving mermaids. They loved it here, it was often a migration stop for them."

"Are you sure you want to remain behind?" Angelica placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"I am quite positive Miss Teach," he smiled "I'm getting old and so is my ship. I think it's time to retire and enjoy life by doing good deeds."

"Yeah," Jack said "You're a pirate, you're not supposed to do _good deeds_."

"Jack, you once said one could be a pirate and a good man. I'm a pirate and a good man."

Both of them grinned and gave each other one last hug. "You come visit me, alright?"

"I certainly will." Jack said.

Morgan moved back to Angelica and gave her a huge hug. "As for you Miss Teach, you better be with him when he comes to visit a few years from now." he lowered his voice so only she could hear "You two are meant to be together and that child was meant to be brought into your lives."

They parted and Morgan and Barbossa shook hands.

"I sent the crew back to the ship to get ready to sail." Angelica said when Jack handed her Missy.

They all said bye to each other once more and took the huge path that they had made when the crews first attacked.

"Oh, hey!" Jack turned around and called to Morgan. "You're gonna need this."

He tossed Morgan a small black object, which he caught and smiled. "Thanks, Jack."

* * *

><p>The three began to walk again when Angelica asked Jack, "What'd you give him?"<p>

"My compass."

"But Jack, that's your most prized possession!"

"No," he said and took her hand "You are."

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

Next Chapter is the Epilogue.


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

The Black Pearl sailed smoothly along the surface of the ocean water that had been turned black from the night sky. Barbossa sat in a wooden chair at a wooden table with his monkey, happily entertaining Missy was a game of "peek-a-boo" as Jack and Angelica stood a few feet away on the stern looking out at the water below.

Jack stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her front and their fingers interlocked with each other.  
>"You know, I never told you something." he said<p>

"Told me what?" she asked, closing her eyes to relax and feel the cool ocean breeze against her face. She gripped Jack's hands tightly.

"The fountain of youth, I drank from it too."

There was a long pause which was broken by her laughter.

"Okay Jack, whatever you say."

"No, I'm serious."

"I am sure it was a pleasant drink." she said

"It was!"

"Alright."

She turned herself around so her back leaned against the rail. His arms wrapped around her waist and he hugged her close.  
>"So, what's next Captain?" Angelica asked him.<p>

"Grandpa!" a small voice giggled.

Jack and Angelica both turned, mouths gaped open, staring at Missy. Barbossa grinned at the little girl.

"What's next?" he repeated her question. "I think we teach her naughty words."

Angelica smiled. "How about not."

"Alright, maybe when she's two." Jack leaned in closely, getting ready for a kiss.

"Or how about 50?"

"Will we still be around to do that?" he asked, touching her cheek with his hand.

"We drank from the fountain, of course we will."

"Excellent! I will wait for the day she turns 50!"

"And in the meantime?" Angelica asked

"I will love you both with all my heart." he paused "And drink lots of rum."

"That was _almost_ a perfect moment."  
>And then he leaned and kissed her romantically.<p>

THE END (Officially)

Please review! Send me a message, I love to chat! Wanna hint to know what comes next?

**Captain Hook**


	10. Announcement

Hello everyone!

I just wanted to infom you that I am back and WILL be continueing with my stories! Both POTC, and newly: The Devil Wears Prada stories.

So stay tuned!

Also pms for more ideas of POTC fanfics would be greatl appreciated. Your username (only you want) will be credited with your idea. So please, please, PLEASE message me to I can continue again!

Thank you so much! (:


End file.
